Phantom Girl
History Origin Phantom Girl aka Tinya Wazzo has been a member of the Legion of Superheroes for years and one of the original members. She's the daughter of the Winema Wazzo the President of the United Planets. Tinya was born on Bgtzl with a stronger phasing power than most natives. Growing up in a privileged household of strict rules, Wazzo became a rebellious teenager. After her father died, she stowed away on a freighter vessel headed to Earth. As soon as she landed, Wazzo found employment in a spy ring and turned them over to the Science Police. She decided to try out for the newly formed Legion of Superheroes. Rather than audition for membership, she used her power to bypass their security. Wazzo was accepted as the fifth member and took the codename Phantom Girl. Her rebellious attitude persisted but Phantom Girl was often the voice of reason. Man of Tomorrow When a group of fearsome villains the Fatal Five set their sights on the Legion, three of the Legion's members go back in time to get help from the greatest hero of all time Superman. Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl prepare a welcome banner for Superman but are disappointed to only meet a young Clark Kent. Working together they defeat the Fatal Five. Timber Wolf Phantom Girl witnessed Timber Wolf's initiation into the Legion. Legacy She developed something of a rivalry with Alexis Luthor, whom she described as being even better at the "rich but misunderstood" act than she is. Childs Play This underrated skill came to fruition when she single handedly negotiated with the Zeroxian High Council to extract Zyx and refrain from attacking the United Planets. Champions During the 343rd Intergalactic Games, she developed a crush on Jo-Nah, later Ultra Boy. Phantoms When the team finds themselves trapped in the Phantom Zone, Phantom Girl is tasked by Brainiac 5 to use her power to phase the other legionnaires out of the Phantom Zone. It's a difficult thing to do and Phantom Girl nearly becomes lost between dimensions from the strain of simultaneously phasing five other legionnaires but she pulls through in the end and all is well. Chain of Command Phantom Girl took part in the Legion leadership vote which eventually went to Bouncing Boy. Sundown She was among the Legionaries when the battled the Controller, who had released the deadly weapon the Sun-Eater. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow She and the Legion go to take down the escape prisoner on Takron-Galtos. But are themselves locked up in the cells, until released by the rest of the Legion. Cry Wolf Years later, she helped Timber Wolf prove his innocence when many in the Legion were convinced he was a murderer. The Karate Kid She witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. In the Beginning She was among the Legionaries as they celebrated the anniversary of the formation of the Legion of Superheroes. Trials TBA Dark Victory She was among the Legionaries who fought in the final stand against Brainiac 1.0. Personality She has a somewhat sarcastic attitude to cover the fact that she really gets a kick out of finally being with other kids like herself. In addition to her powers established in preview comics stories, she has displayed the ability to turn other people and objects temporarily intangible, though this seems to strain her. Phantom Girl has also been shown to disrupt electrical systems by passing through them. Her mother is the president of the United Planets. She is most often seen with Timber Wolf, for whom she seems to have some feelings. Powers Like all natives of the planet Bgztl, Phantom Girl has the ability to turn intangible or "phase". Bgztl is connected with the extra-dimensional space known as the Phantom Zone. She has demonstrated the ability to phase with split second timing, and is also capable of phasing herself, at least five other people, objects, and certain parts of her body selectively (a feat most Bgztlians cannot duplicate). While phased, she is immune to physical harm, can manuever through solid objects and fly under her own power. She has additionally demonstrated the ability to disrupt the workings of electronic devices by moving through them while phased. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Phantom Girl wears a flight ring. It allows her self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * Man of Tomorrow * Timber Wolf * Legacy * Champions * Phantoms * Child's Play * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 1 * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * Karate Kid * In the Beginning * Trials * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Phantom Girl article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bgztlians Category:Native Abilities Category:Female Characters